Tetsuya Sarutobi
by RobertMcVicar
Summary: After that night, the Potter family lost a member in the tangled web of time and space. The summer before fourth year, a hint of the whereabouts of Harry Potter is discovered and both universes clashed with each other. What had happened to Harry? Who is the stranger that act as a guard that protects the studients? Adding to this questions, an ancient tournament is brought back.
1. Prologue

**Hello there my readers, this is Robert McVicar bringing a brand new story to you. This will be my first attempt with the creation of a Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover in English. This story is hugely based in another story from this site named An Honored Shinobi by Yidkirkin of the Warhammer, but will contain different aspects, that will be revealed in the next chapters.**

 **So, if you don't have any questions, let's begin the reading in three, two, on… Sorry, I nearly forgot about the disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter neither Naruto and their respective universes. They belong to their owners J. . and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The one with the attack**

The Potters were cuddling their twin sons to sleep, in order to be prepared for the secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group founded by the most powerful wizard of the century, Albus Dumbledore. They were leaving the twins with James's parents to protect them in case the Death Eaters decided to attack them, which is highly unlikely, thanks to the Fidelius Charm, keyed to Peter Pettigrew, a school friend of James.

The main reason they left their sons protected is because of a prophecy made by the recently named Divination teacher in Hogwarts, Sybill Patricia Trelawney. That prophecy stated that one of the twins or Neville Longbottom could defeat Voldemort, but unfortunately a former Death Eater informed his master about it and ask about leaving the woman alive, when Voldemort plans to attack and kill the Potters, not caring to think about the other possibility, which is Neville Longbottom.

That ex-DE later begged to the Headmaster of Hogwarts to protect not only the mother, but the whole family in exchange of everything he possessed, and Dumbledore ordered him to became a spy for the Order in the Death Eater ranks.

 ** _(Halloween Night 1981, Godric's Hollow, 22:50)_**

Fleamont and Eupemia Potter were watching their grandsons sleeping when an alarm alerted them of an intruder who has crossed the wards around the cottage. Wanting her to alert his son and daughter-in-law, Fleamont decided to face the intruder which ended in a duel with Voldemort himself. After a short exchange of spells, Fleamont was killed via the Killing Curse, but not before Euphemia alert the Order of the attack.

The Nose-less man begins the ascending to the upper floor in order to kill the Child of the Prophecy. When he reached the nursery, he blast the door open and face the Potter matriarch.

"Stand aside, silly woman, My problem is with the children" order the snake-loving man

"I won't leave them. In order to reach them, you have to passed through me" she said while looking lovely to the babies who have been woken up because of the commotion.

After some more minutes of futile discussion, the Dark Lord killed the old woman and proceed to kill one of the children.

"It's your time to die, child. You will die first and then your twin will follow you" said the man while smirking with his lipless mouth.

But when he threw the curse, it rebounds against his caster blasting his body apart but surviving because of his beloves trinkets to the living plane. The last piece of soul latched itself to the poor boy who was attacked by the curse and ended with a lightbolt-shaped scar in the right side of the forehead.

The explosion that destroyed the body had caused a wormhole to appeared in the room that shucked the other twin inside of it, at the same time the Potters and their friends arrived at the room. They began to cry about the death of the Potter's old generation and picked the twin that was in the destroyed crib.

"James, he is Lance, he has defeated Voldemort!. But where is Harry? Where did that hole to him?" Lily wonders where or when her eldest has landed.

"We will find him Lily, I promised" said Dumbledore to them.

What none of them knew is that their lost son and godson (in Remus Lupin case) wouldn't be found for another thirteen years and in another dimension, the Shinobi Dimension.

 ** _(Konohagakure no Sato, 17th January 1968)_**

The Third Hokage was wandering around the village he rules over, when a strange vortex began forming and expelled a young boy which have a highly resemblance to his youngest son Asuma, in both appearance and age. He wondered what had happened with him, when a spectral man appeared hovering over the boy. He appeared to be very old, with something that resemblance protrusions in his forehead. The stranger has purple eyes with circles surrounding the pupil in a concentric way.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, this young boy has a promising future in both universes, the universe in which he has been conceived and this universe which I helped long ago to save, and the universe he is originally conceived" the stranger said

"Who are you? Are you the Rikudou Sennin?" Hiruzen asked

"Your suspicions are correct. I am Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the creator of the ninja and the ninshu" answered the Sennin, while he began disappearing in a faint mist

"Remember to protect him, Sandaime Hokage, remember it. In the future, an old acquaintance of you would came to your village asking for help in order to find about the whereabouts of this young man. When that time arrives, you shall tell him everything you have heard now"

 ** _(Sarutobi Estate, one hour after the encounter)_**

"Biwako-hime, I have to talk to you" Sarutobi said to his beloved wife who was watching Asuma sleeping

He told her everything about the baby and the meeting with the Sennin. They wondered what to do with the young child. It was Biwako who has the idea to raise him along Asuma and make everyone believed, including both of them, that they are twins.

"What will his name be?" she asked

"What about … Sarutobi Tetsuya?"

* * *

 **And… CUT! That's all for today, chapter dismissed. The name Tetsuya means dragon, so I wanted for him to have a name related to the fire. I don't update regularly, because my ideas are fluctuating every time I want to write a chapter. The next chapter will probably featured the discovery of the whereabouts of the eldest Potter twin**

 **To conclude, please review, FAV, and follow this story and suggest me the pairing/ideas/things to improve and more things. I will appreciate that.**

 **See you soon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey-diddily-ho neighbor-eenos! Welcome to a new chapter of this fic. I am impressed about the great reception this story had, so let's continue with the first chapter. I have a poll on my profile to decided the pairing you want for the story. It has no time limit for now.**

 **Let me tell you that I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto nor the universes they lived in. They belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Before we start, I wanted to say that English is not ym maternal language. If you spot some mistakes, let me know**.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The one with the discovery**

( ** _Hogwarts Hospital Wing, 7th June 1994_** )

Lancelot John Potter, or Lance for his friends and family, was resting in one of the beds of the hospital wing, recovering from dementor expousure and magic core depletion. He has been in that bed at least one time per year in his schooling: the first one after saving the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort; in his Second Year, he went twice because an idiotic wannabe professor removed every bone of his right arm, which had been broken during a Quidditch match, and after the Chamber of Secrets Closing; and this was his fifth visit to Madam Pomfrey's Evil Lair, the fourth visit was due to a Dementor Attack during the Quidditch Match between Huffelpuff and Gryffindor, and this time Frau Pomfrey nearly bind him to the bed after doing another Heroic-and-Idiotic-In-Order-To-Save-The-World-From-Voldemort-Risking-My-Own-Life Act.

He is a thirteen years old boy, who has inherited the style and color of hair from his father and the eyes from his mother (emerald green and almond-shaped), and was a bit short in comparison with other Third Year studients. His best friends in the school are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom (whose mother was Lance's godmother), although he spent time with other studients from other houses, excluding Slytherin.

He was currently fast asleep when he experienced a nightmare in which he was forced to remember bits of the Nose-less attack at his home. When he discovered that he was with another child, probably a sibling who share a great resemblance with him, he was awoken by his mother with the intention to give him the breakfast.

"Mom, did I had a twin?" he asked

"What made you think you had a twin?" she answer with a hint of sorrow in her voice, while her emerald orbs showed worry.

"The dementor attack forced me to experience that night, only bits of it. But I saw him, with me sleeping, with grandpa and grandma when they died protecting us. What had happen to him?" he explained wanting to know the truth.

"We don't know. He was sucked into a wormhole moments before a chunk of the roof fall in the place he were" she answered while she began to sob "If only we have a hit about his whereabouts"

"I wish to know what had happen to him" he whispered while hugging his mother.

What no one knew is that the lost twin will return to them in less than a week, thanks to a Twin Bond between young Lance and Harry/Tetsuya.

( ** _Five days later, Gryffindor Third Year Boys Dormitory, 10:50 p.m_**.)

Lance was cleaning his mind in the same way his honorary uncle Severus Snape has teach him. Although they have a known enemity in the school, during the summer, they have a nearly friendly relationship. You could be surprised when you were told this, but ten years ago, the remaining Marauders and Snape agreed not to behave like they were ten year-old children (this applied more to James and Sirius Black rather than Severus and Remus Lupin). Anyway, he was nearly finished with the distribution of the memories in the correct places of his mind, when he saw a strange door, that had never been there. It appeared to be ancient and had a Japanise-like appereance.

He decided to enter the door and opened it a bit. He was thew out very fast by a strong gust of wind, but he managed to see a landscape with a mountain with four faces carved into the stone. He jumped out of the bed and, taking his Invisibility Cloak with him, went to see Professor Dumbledore in order to inform him about his discovery.

He reached the gargoyle that guard the entrance to Dumbledore's Office and said the password "Licorice Wands". When he arrived at the upper floor, he run to knock the black door. A tired "come in" was the answer he got and entered.

"What are you doing, young Lance?" asked Dumbledore "It's nearly half past eleven and you have to be fresh for tomorrow in order to complete the assignments the staff will send for next week"

"It's important, Professor. I was doing my daily mental routine, when I saw a door that I have never seen. It was pitch black with some kind of dragon carved in the door. I reached to open it and explored, but before I could open it wide, I was threw out very fast" he explained "Could it be a Twin Bond? Mum had told me about Harry, and I think I have reached his mind"

Dumbledore released a breath he didn't know he had. He had a soft spot for the older Potter, a baby who was loved by everyone and seemed to be very capable of understanding everything that happen around him. It pained him that the Potters lost him, and had not recovered since that night. They began to heal when their youngest was born, a daughter named Gwendoline "Gwen" Potter, an eight year-old bundle of energy with her mother's hair and facial structure, but with his father's eyes.

"Did you see anything that could helped us?" he asked with a bit of hope

"The only thing I managed to see is a mountain with faces on it, exactly four faces. And a village undermath the mountain" he said

'Could it be...? Konohagakure?' he wondered 'I have to contact Hiruzen as soon as possible'

"What are you thinking, Professor?" Lance asked

"Nothing, my boy. Now please, return to your Common Room before the staff discover you not in your bed" Dumbledore said with his TwinklingEye activated.

"Good night, Professor" he said while closing to the door

( ** _Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Shinobi Dimension, 12th June 1994_** )

Hiruzen Sarutobi was overseen the village he has been ruling over since the Kyubi Attack from his office in the Hokage Tower. It was a peacefull night in the village, beacuse one of the most famous prankers of the village was out in a mission in Nami no Kuni. He remember sadly his parents, and the moment he arrived late to the sealing and watch Kushina died, just after asking him to take care of him.

Just before he was going to return to his estate to be with his family, a flame ball appear in the middle of the office and a letter was drop. The letter was writen in a parchment with emerald ink and a wax seal that appeared to be familiar with him.

 _'Albus-san, why do you contact me now'_ he though

He picked the letter and began to read it

 _Dear Hiruzen,_

 _How are you, my old friend? I was wondering if I could visit you with some friends in order to talk about something important to them._

 _But before we arranged a meeting, I have to asked you this,_

 _Do you have any knowladge of a little boy that appeared without any explanation in your village years ago?_

 _He is, at least before dissapearing, a black-haired boy with emerald green eyes and a little scar on his left forearm with the shape of a flame._

 _If you know anything about this matter, please inform me._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I love lemon drops and raspberry jam_

Sarutobi was thinking about the description, because the only person that matched it was his youngest son, Tetsuya. He decided to answer to his friend in order to arrange the meeting in one week.

( ** _Headmaster Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, 13th June 1994_** )

Albus was reading for the fifth time the reply from Sarutobi, while waiting for the Potters to appear. Suddenly, the fireplace flashed green and the Potters appear out of it. The woman had red-haired with green almond-shape eyes and was wearing a long dark blue robe with a flowery motif; while his husband, a man with black hair and hazel eyes, had a brown robe with tints of green.

"James, Lily, welcome back. I have a hint about his whereabouts" said Dumbledore putting emphasis in the his

"Really? Do you know where he is?" said Lily while she began to cry

"Last night, young Lance came to me and he said he was cleaning his mind when he saw a door he had never seen before. He tried to open it, but when he tried, the door suddenly closed itself. Before that happened, Lance managed to memorize a bit of the landscape. When he describe it to me, I recognised it" he explained "In one week, I will have a meeting with a friend of mine that live in the place whith the landscape Lance saw. And I wanted that you came along with me" he said

"Thank you, Albus. We will think about it" James said

( ** _That night, Potter's Quarters, Hogwarts_** )

"What should we do? Accept Professor Dumbledore's offert or wait until he returned from that meeting?" proposed Lily

"I suggested you to accept that offer" Remus Lupin said. Since that fateful night, his inner wolf had not stop to annoy him during the days prior and after the Full Moon. He is currently in a relationship with Nymphadora (Don't called me that, you stu*** author!) Tonks, a newly named Auror, who helped him to recover after those days.

"I siriusly suggested that you attend the meeting" said Siruis, after being hit in the head very hard by the other three occupants of the room.

(One day later)

"Albus, we accept your proposition. We wanted to go with you to the meeting" said James

"Excelent, we have lots of things to do before we can go there. First of all, we have to wear this pendants, that hold a translation rune"

( ** _Five days later, Mahoutokoro, Japan_** )

After having their necesary paperwork done in order to be able to travel to Japan, our trio had spent one night in the school to rest for the meeting. At dawn, they came across a door made entirely of jade, like the outside of the Palace. The Headmistress of the school greated them and proceed to open the door using a secret code, only known by the current head of Mahoutokoro.

( ** _1 hour later, Forest in Fire Country near the Hidden Leaf Village_** )

"We are near the village, lets go. The less time we lost, the less time we have to wait in order to be recieved by the Hokage" Dumbledore announced

"What is a Hokage" Lily asked

"The leader of the Village. The name means 'Fire Shadow' and there are four other people with the Kage title: the Kazekage or 'WInd Shadow', the Raikage or 'Lighting Shadow'; and the Tsuchikage or 'Earth Shadow'. They are the most powerful shinobi of their respective villages"

( ** _Hokage Office, 15:56_** )

Hiruzen was currently 'resting' from the Evil Paperwork Clone Technique, reading his favourite book. He didin't noticed a group of three opening the door, and had a perverted face while blood poured out of his nose.

*hem, hem* coughed his secretary "Hokage-sama, your friend has arrived for the meeting"

"As pervert as always, no Hiruzen?" asked Dumbledore while raising an eyebrow

"You wanted to asked me something, no?" Hiruzen said with his face a violent shade of red, while he hid his precious.

"Have you seen this boy. It's our son, and we want to know where he is" Lily plead while giving a photograph of a baby Harry.

"He is here, in this village. If you want, I could show you the village and end up in my house, because I adopted him. But please, wait for me outside"

Being speechless after knowing they would met their son, the group left.

"Ryo" he called

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" said a figure with a male and deep voice, who has a dragon-like mask, along with a black cloak that cover his body, except for his jet black hair.

"What do you think about them?" he asked

"I am excited about meeting them, tou-san. But I wondered what had make them try to search for me so long"

"Wait me in the compound in thirty minutes" said Hiruzen while heading to the door "Everything will be explained to them"

( ** _Thirty minutes later, Sarutobi Compound_** )

After having a tour around the village, the arrive to a big house with an strange monkey-like symbol carve in the stone doorway.

"This way" indicated the Hokage

They entered an empty room, but then…

"Orioke no Jutsu" a voice said

They turned around and James, along with Hiruzen fainted with a nosebleed. The reason of the fainting was a nearly nude woman with little clouds of smoke covering parts of the body. Then the woman dissapeared in a blast, and a young boy appeared while laughting very hard. Lily was fuming with anger, and proceed to beat the idiot for the prank. Just before she hit him, a shadow beats her to the head of the kid.

"We have guests! Don't do stupid pranks before exploring the room, in case someone was in a meeting. Now go to train with Ebisu" said a young man, judging by his voice.

When said man turned around, they could see him, it was a nearly perfect copy of James, with Lily's eyes, with a tint of brown. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a green sleeveless jacket with pouches in the chest. What had left them speechless were: the height of the man, who was easily nearly as tall as Dumbledore; the fact that he appeared to be a couple of years younger than them; and the most obvious factor, is the scar with the shape of a flame on the forearm, near to the articulation with the hand. There is no doubt: that man is their son/honorary grandson Harry James Potter

"Hello, my name is Sarutobi Tetsuya, nice to meet you"

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **That's all for today. I will try to update my story when I have to write each chapter (depending on the exams or if the muses decided to inspired me), so don't forget to check every two weeks in case I have uploaded the story.**

 **I am seriously planning to have a pairing that anused me , which is KakaGai. I don't know if I have to put it here or write a One-Shot about it. Please let me know what do you think about it. About the other pairings, i am sorry because I have some pairings planned already (the canon for HP world, except Hinny, which is now Linny) for the Narutoverse, excluding the canonical ones: OMC/Anko; Iruka/Ayame; and other pairings I have not think about.**

 **Don't forget to read and review, my dears!**

 **See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my dear readers! Thank you for those amazing reviews! I wanted to say that I have changed an aspect from the previous chapter, which is the flame-shaped scar, which has been changed into a birthmark, which is more plausible to be known by the Potters and Dumbledore. In this chapter, I will explained (or try to explain) how Tetsuya/Harry arrived to the Shinobi Dimension, along with a request.**

 **I wanted to know your opinion about which House fits Tetsuya better, altough he will spend little time as a studient. To conclude, the part of Lily nearly beating Konohamaru was a mistake of my own, so I am sorry if someone had not liked it. I am against child abuse, so lets forgot I have write it.**

 **So, if you don´t have more questions, apart from the obvious that asked me if I own anything of this story, I have to say that I dont´t own anything, except my OCs, crazy ideas and few more thing, because they are property of their owners: HPverse belong to J. ; and the Narutoverse belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Let the second chapter of my second fic in this website, BEGIN!.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The one with Tetsuya´s History**

"My name is Sarutobi Tetsuya, nice to meet you" said the man before making a small bow.

"We are ..." began Dumbledore, but was interrupted by Tetsuya

"I don´t need to know who you are because I already know it. Tou-san has already told me about it. And I will be honoured to know you better, Lily-san and James-san. Also, I want to meet you, Dumbledore-sama"

"What had happened to you? How is possible to be more older than your younger twin?" asked Lily "He is only thirteen, and you appeared to be in your late twentys"

"I have a theory" said Dumbledore, while taking out a lemon drop from his bright red robes with golden birds moving their wings "Did you remember anything of your early childhood? Perhaps a strange light that hit you?"

"Now that you had said that, I remember some dark purple light hitting me after a green light exploded near me" Tetsuya explained, while throwing a face full of amusement caused by the odd fashion taste of the old man.

"Could it be... the Gurges ater Curse?" muttered James and Dumbledore at the same time.

"What is that curse? I have never heard about it" said Lily.

"Is one of the darkest Curses in the world. Thankfully, it is only known by the heirs of very old and ancient families. The only families back at Britain with that knowledge were the Potters, which we had sealed the book that teach about the curse inside an unbreakable vault with heavy protections" explained James "The Gaunts, a family that dissapeared nearly 70 years ago; and the Lovegoods, which had destroyed their book five years ago in an accident that nearly killed Pandora Lovegood, the woman that guard it. The Malfoys, although they are an old family, had their book lost centuries ago"

"Everything known about that curse is that the caster send the target through a black hole, sending said target across time and space without a destination" Dumbledore finished.

After some minutes of total silence, Lily was the first to ask the question everyone from Britain that know the truth about the Potter Twins had.

"How is your life here?" She asked "Were you loved deeply?"

"In order to answer the last queastion, I am going to tell you something, they adopted me as a son, and treat me as a biological one. But I have wanted to meet you, even since my father told me the truth" Tetsuya said "I have made lots of friends here, along with some enemies, the normal thing a normal Shinobi has in the life"

"May I asked how old is your other son?" Hiruzen asked.

"He is thirteen, and will be fourteen in the last day of July" James answered.

A short conversation in ANBU sign language, the Hokage was ready to proposed something to the trio.

"We have a propossition to you. Tetsuya will join you as the brother of your son as an A-Rank mission. He will transform into a copy of a younger version of himself, and will protect his brother from any dangers, if he shared the same magnet from trouble Tetsuya has" said Hiruzen, while Tetsuya was trying hard not to laught about that commentary.

"Yes, young Lance has a magnet for trouble. And this year, we will have and important event in the school, that could attract some followers of Voldemort to tried to harm Lance" Dumbledore said while having activated his Twinkle Eye.

"Who is Voldemort?" both Sarutobi asked.

"He is a madman with the idea that only the ones born from a wizard familiy that followed him, should be learn about magic. He has also a big ego, and thinks p only him could achieve Inmortality. The main reason of the attack to your home is a prophecy that is hidden in the Ministry building and only those who are mentioned in it, could take it and heard what it is recorded inside of it" Dumbledore explained.

"He remains me of Orochimaru-san, always a madman with a evil purpose to be the only one with eternal life and that crap. I hope that guy has not a Snake themed body or something like that" Tetsuya muttered aloud

 _(-Explanaition about Orochimaru Evil Proyects-)_

"Please, give us some time to meditate your offer" they said.

"I have another mission, haven't I?"Tetsuya asked

"Yes, if they agree with the mission, you will spied that world and inform me about everything you had discover. Hid it in a letter, so no one will discovered it or grow suspicious about you" said his father

"Understood, Hokage-sama" Tetsuya said

 ** _(Five minutes later)_**

"We agree with the conditions. When could he come with us?" Lily asked

"In two hours. Before that, we have to sign the mission request, in order to gave him permission be officially outside of the village" Hiruzen said.

"I will prepared my things" Tetsuya announced.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked, while grabbing her husband with a strong grip, as if daring to oppose her.

"Of course" said Tetsuya

"We will have the mission request finished by the time you will return" said Dumbledore.

* * *

 ** _(Shinobi Apartments 'The Rowan Tree', Tetsuya's Apartment)_**

The apartment was a normal sized one, compared to the ones in the building. It has a kitchen integrated in the living room and a bedroom with a private bathroom near it. Inside, there are signs that a couple was living there, if the size of the beds were considerated, along with the cups of rice that were drying near a counter.

"Sorry if this is a bit personal, buy do you have a girlfriend?" Lily asked

"Yes, I have. She is currently working in a place she refers to her 'second home'. You will find her...special" said Tetusya "Look, here I have a picture of both of us. It was taken during the Rinne Festival from two years ago. He was wearing a black jacket along a green scarf; while the young woman, who was wrapped by Tetsuya's arm, was wearing a deep blue coat over a light brown trench-coat. She has violet hair with pupil-less eyes with a light brown colour "Her name is Anko. She has a strong personality and has no problem to stand up for her ideas, even those ideas were oftenly found 'ilegal'" said Tetsuya, while sporting a small blush.

 _Meanwhile in the T &I HQ, a dark purple haired with purple pupil-less woman sneezed and think about someone special to her was talking about her, and resume to 'talk' with her new 'friend' who has cuts all over the body, while licking the blood from a Kunai and proceed to restart the 'conversation'_

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

"Who is she? I mean the woman of the photograph with the red hair?" Asked James, pointing to a picture of four. Three of he people in the pictures appeared to be mere children, while the last person was nearly 20 years old.

"She was my sensei, Uzumaki Kushina. You had a resemblance to her, the red hair, the pale skin, and the bad temper, Lily/san" said Tetsuya while searching in the cabinets for more clothes "I want to said this to you, Lily-san, don't try to hit a child that is not yours in the head again. I know that you were angry with him because of that stupid prank" said Tetsuya while cursing mentally a Blond Ramen Addict with a Great Love for Pranking Boy "but violence is not the way to solve a problem. The family is responsible of the kid who has done the prank, and the family must try to correct the problem before said problem gets bigger. I had alerted him several time not to do that Technique, but he wants to prove himself worth of the title of Hokage, and he plan to defeat the current one, my adoptive father. I hoped that he will madurated soon, so he will stop pranking all the time"

"So you are against pranksters?" said James with a depressed voice, along with a purple cloud over his head

"I have not said that, only that the fact of repeating the same prank over and over and over again is what I hate. I have a love for pranks in my childhood" said Tetsuya while both mother and son has an anime-style drop on their backs after seeing how mature the Poter patriarc was.

"Could you tell us a bit about your life?" asked Lily.

"Of course, I was raised along Asuma, my apparent dizygotic twin, and my older brother Sarutobi Kyosuke, until we enrolled at the Academy with 7 years old. Both of us graduate with 9 years. I was assigned to a team of three composed of my brother Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Kushina-sensei. We were on missions for about three years before we competed in the Chunin Exams, a event in which a Genin proved to the proctors that said person is ready to promote. The three of us were deemed worthy of becoming Chunin" Tetsuya explained "To continue talking you about my life, you must know that my sensei was going out with the leader of another team, Namikaze Minato. They were expecting a son but then something bad happened to them, and left their son orphan. It is sad because no one know about the pregnancy except some cases: both teams, the Hokage and his wife. That night we lost our leader, the Fourth, I lost my sister-like figure, and my adoptive mother, Sarutobi Biwako" said Tetsuya.

"Wait a minute, why your father is ruling again if he has decided to retire?" Asked James.

"Because we need a powerful and wise leader to guide us after that night. I can't talk about it, because everything that surround the incident was deemed as S-Rank secret. That means that no one could talk about it freely" answer Tetsuya

During the next hour he continue answering their questions while preparing his possessions for his long term mission. When he was asked where he will put everything to be carried around easily, he smiled to them and showed them a storing scroll, which is a speciality of his, along with poison making, a useful skill used during his ANBU missions, which should be secret because of the inside rule that prevent someone from ANBU to talk about said missions.

"Could you talk me about my biological brother?" asked Tetsuya.

"He is a trouble-magnet, as we had told you before, with a mix of our personalities. He has my eyes, but the rest is purely James" said Lily.

"He is prankster like me, along with a natural flyer. He has a youngest sister, who has me wrapped around her finger" add James with a blush while thinking about the times in which he has to put Lily's dresses to play with Gwen.

"He has a lot of friends, but he has a great friendship with three others: one of them is his godbrother. That means that she is Lance's godmother, and I am her son's godmother" explained the red-haired woman "He has an enemity with a boy his age named Draco Malfoy. He is a brat that is always bragging about his money and his daddy's conections" lily said while her face spot an angry scowl.

"I think we are ready to return with Tou-san and Albus-san" proposed Testuya "but before lets go to eat something"

Before getting outside of the apartment, he write and left a note to Anko that reads the following.

 _Anko-chan,_

 _I have been assigned a LTM in the 'Outside', with my real parents. Don't worry my Hebi-hime, I will be here for the Final Exam Tournament. I will try to find new ways that could be used during an interrogation so you can used them to 'play' with the bad guys._

 _See you soon._

 _With love,_

 _Tetsu_

 _P.D. Please don't kill anyone during your exam, or tried not to do so, because it could cause you to do some D.P.o.H._

 _P.D.2. I have left you some Dango sticks coated with your favourite sauce. You could find them in their usual place._

 _ **(20 minutes later, outside of Dango's Palace, a.k.a. Anko's 'third home')**_

After eating with his biological parents, a thing that still surprised and amazed him, they headed to the Compound in order to began the mission.

"That structure over the is the Hokage Rock, or the Hokage Monument. The First Hokage decided to have that structure built so the previous leaders will always look over the village and protect the citizens" explained Tetsuya about the monument.

 ** _(Sarutobi Compound, 10 minutes later)_**

"The contract has been approved and signed by both parts. You have the option to return here for the holidays that will take place every three months. If you wanted, you could return in order to watch the Final Exam of the Chunin Exams. They will take place approximately the 21 th of November. Please be safe in your mission. Let the Will of Fire illuminated your path" said Hiruzen while hugging his adoptive son.

"Stay out of trouble, tou-san, and tried not to read your books until you have finished being tort... I mean, until you have finish the Paperwork from Hell" said Testuya, while muttering the last part.

"If we are ready, lets go to a forest located ten miles from the East Door" said Dumbledore.

"If you don't mind, I will wait for you there" said Tetsuya, while dissapearing in a vortex of small leaves.

"Have you learnt something more about that night, Professor?" Lily asked.

"Sarutobi told me that a specter was found near him. He was a deity and a legend among the Shinobis: the Sage of the Six Paths. According to that man, young Tetsuya, or Harry as we should refered to him from now on, was destined to help both Saviors, from this Dimension, and our own. I hope that, when the time comes, Voldemort could be destroyed forever without having to cope with the dead of hundreads of innocent people" explained Dumbledore "What had you found about his life here?"

"He was raised alongside another child, giving the version that both of them are fraternal twins, or dizygotic ones. Apart from that, he was raised to be a warrior during war time, because that has left him and his generation with less time to be children. Also, he seems to be quite versed in a particular variety of Ancient Runes. He has store clothes that could last a month, alonith some pouches and scrolls, inside another scroll, and he has store that scroll in his left forearm" said Lily in a nearly-perfect imitation of a bushy-haired witch with a know-it all attitude (suddenly a thick book appeared over the writer hitting him in the head, and in the cover, you can read Hogwarts, a History. Atop the writer, you could see a portal and in the othe side, appeared the witch mentioned before, with a huge grin in her face, and a huge pile of heavy and big books)

"He seems to have talents regarding the physical portion, regarding his appearance, and along with that, he seems to like gardening along with having tea with his girlfriend, which I have been noted to have a strong personality, from what he has told us about her. His brother was also his teammate, along with another girl" added James.

After some minutes of talking, they arrive to a clearing, but before they could arrived to the portal, they were ambushed by a group of bandits. Just before they could harm them, some needles were thrown at them, impailing them in the neck, rendering them unconscious.

"Sorry about that, thay are a pest, always causing problems to the travelers that wonder around this forest. I will send word to the village to take them to holding cells" said Tetsuya while jumping from a tree branch to the ground, landing perfectly. He produce a ribbon along with wrapping paper, so Anko and Ibiki could played with them.

"Thank you for saving us. They were so fast, that we were unable to reach our wands in time" said Dumbledore "Now, lets enter the portal, and asked the Headmistress from Mahoutokoro to key you this pendant, so you, and only you could enter the portal room, along with the ones you would trust with your life"

 ** _(30 minutes later, Mahoutokoro Grounds)_**

After having dealt with the ever existing Paperwork, they proceed to take an international Portkey, that will left them in the Town of Hogsmade. Before taking the Portkey, Tetsuya tranformed into a copy of a fourteen year old himself.

"The Shinobi were always protectors of the peace. I asked you to be ready for the war that will approach both sides" advised the old Headmistress, Tsukino Sakurada. She was wearing a formal kimono and has her wnad hidden inside her right sleeve, in order to be ready for a future and possible attack on her person.

"Arigato for your hospitality, Sakurada-sama"

When they arrive to the town, they proceed to return to the castle and Tetsuya has the first impression of the place in which he will be staying for the next year. The big castle with lots and lots and lots of tower and turrets amazed the young man, and was comapirng it to the Daimyo Palace, situated in the Capital of the Fire Country.

"please, put this on your person, so you can seak to the others without having language problems" said Dumbledore, while handing him a pendant with a dragon-shape

 ** _(Outside of the Potter's Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_**

After revising the corridors in case someone can see them, they arrived to a painting of a man and a woman wearing regal clothes. James explained to him, that they were his great-grandparents, Henry and Gardenia Potter and that the password to entered the room is 'Unity made us stronger', which is a good saying to Tetsuya.

Upon entering he saw a group composed of two older men, with an age similar to James and Lily, along with a young girl, with dark red hair and hazel eyes, which was sleeping. One of the two men appeared to be older than the other, and has green eyes, with a gold tint on them. His hair was brown with some gray areas. The other man has black hair and gray eyes. The second man has an aura of vanity and appear to be looking himself in a mirror, trying to get rid of some make-up he has on the face. At last, the girl appear to be no older than twelve years old, and was sleeping peacefully.

Suddendly, the first man appeared to notice that they have arrived, and procedd to alert the man in the mirror. After having to endure a rant about some 'lucky Potters' and 'this will prevent me form hitting on hot girls', both men woke uo the girl.

"James, Lily, when did you arrive? Whois he?" asked the second man.

"Testuya, they are Siruis Black, Remus Lupin and Gwen Potter. Sirius, Remus, Gwen; this is Tetsuya Sarutobi or as he was named at birth, Harry James Potter" announced James.

* * *

 **And cut! That's all for today. I will try to upload this story when I can find time to write this story. I wanted to say that the next chapter will featured the meeting with the Marauders and the brother. I will probably add also the Quidditch World Cup to it.**

 **Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I wanted to have this done, so you can enjoy it.**

 **Read, review and Fav/Followe if you had liked it. Remember that writing this is hard to me, because English is not my maternal language.**

 **See you soon!**

 **P.D. If you have read the chapter, you have noted that the pairing of Tetsuya is Anko, a character I love to read in FF and I will try to make her funny and with the same insane personality she has in the anime, or even more insane.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers, I present you a brand new chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it more than the previous one.**

 **I was unable to post or update any chapter until now, because I wanted to enjoy my summer holidays. In order to explain this, I am an university studient from Spain, that has decided to relax and _gather_ new ideas for this fic (unofficially)**

 **I have decided to change some things: the day of the Final Round of the Chunnin Exams will take place before, the 15th of September; and the Goblet of Fire will chose the champions the 20th of the same month.**

 **Lets begin with this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I dont´t own anything, except my OCs, crazy ideas and few more things, because they are property of their respective owners: HPverse belong to J. ; and the Narutoverse belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The one with the Match**

( **Tetsuya POV)**

I was behind my birth parents (altough I still consider the ones that raised me as such), when we entered a room hidden behind a portrait. The room was very spacious with a fireplace in one corner, along with confortable red chairs and loveseats surrunding it. In the walls, there are portraits of older members of the family, I presumed.

I was eyeing the strange pendant they give to me. I could see traces of seals, or as they called them runes. With them, I could understand everything I hear and everyone will understand everything I said. As Dumbledore-sama had told me, this pendant was a prototype, and they were thinking about using it during important international meetings.

( **Back to general POV)**

Every one in the room appeared to have lost their voices, because of the reveletion. Sirius, because he was seeing another mini-James; Remus, because of the godson he lost nearly thirteen years ago; and Gwen, beacuse of the long lost brother she had been told about recently.

"If you don´t mind, I will go to pick Lance. He is excited to finally meet you" said Lily

No one speak until Gwen aproached Tetsuya (he will use his adopted name)

"What do you like to do? Would you like to play with me? We will play 'real house' ( _ **for more information about this game, you could watch the Crayon Shin Chan anime. There you could find this game, because its Nene's favourite one)**_ in which we will be a couple, and you will be the hausband, who is suffering in orden to earn money, bit is stuck with a low rank job at the Ministry of Magic, while I will be a poor wife with a talent for make-up and fashion, but she has no working options, due to her heritage" said the seven year-old, with an evil glint in her eyes.

'She is using the 'PuppyDog Eyes', her most feared weapon' think Sirius, with a bit of symphaty to the young man.

"I like to play a version of your chess called Shogi and train in order to improve my abilities. As for your offer to play, I have to politely refused, but I think that the man with black and white hair with the pink eyeliner over there wants to play. Also, Lupin-san I remember that you like chocolate, would you mind to join me?" said Tetsuya while handing Remus a bar of Chocolate from Fire Country, and Sirius was screaming in a girly fashion, deniying that he has white hairs while Gwen was carrying him into her room in order to tortur... play with him.

"How do you remember that?" asked Remus "you were only an infant..."

"I have a near perfect memory, and I have spotted a crumb of chocolate on your robe, so I deduce that you are adicted to it" said Tetsuya with a nonchalant expression on his face.

Remus blushed and clean his robe in order to get rid of the leftovers of his beloved chocolate.

"What has this chocolate? It smelt of dark chocolate with a tint of orange and truffle, am I wrong?"

"Your sense of smell is amazing. It has those ingredients, along with some herbs to increase the flavour" answer Tetsuya "it´s a popular chocolate back in my home".

( **Meanwhile, Hogwarts Hospital Wing a.k.a. Madam Pomfrey Lair)**

Lily and James had arrived at the hospital wing, and were waiting for Lance to wake up, in order to take him to meet his brother. After some minutes of strenching, he got dressed and join his parents. He was nervous about meeting his twin and was having an internal discussion with himself because of the possibility of his brother´s hobbies. He was thinking about the possibilities of him liking Quidditch, playing chess (a game that his best friend Ron played very well and was the Gryffindor´s Chess Champion from two years in a row), if he liked to study, and more things.

The group of three arrived to the Potter Family Quarters and entered, after giving the password. The situation inside was hilarious. Padfoot was wearing a pink bow along with more make-up than before, and was trying to escape from Gwen, who has a piece of parchment in her hands, ranting about something like divorce, appreciation of art, taking a child from him and returning to her parent´s home. Moony was laughting hard with a mirror version of Lance, with an exception: the mirror version has a toned body, more than Lance, and that is strange giving that he is a Quidditch player, and has to endure Oliver Wood Torture/Trainig Method. In front of the couch in which they were sitting, laid an empty piece of wrapping from a chocolate bar, explaining the sugar high of Moony.

'I'ts Harry! Finally I will meet my other magical half' thinked Lance, while the two in the couch noticed the new arrivals.

"It's a honor to meet you, my name is Sarutobi Tetsuya, or as I was called at birth Potter Harry" the long-lost twin said, while making a bow.

"Hi, I´m Lance, and as you should know, your younger twin. Nice to meet you" (I decided to make Harry, or Tetsuya the elder twin, becuase of I have read a lot of HarryTheYoungerTwin and I want to change it).

( **20 minutes later, Same Place as Before)**

"And that was my life until our parents arrive to my town, searching for me. Alas, I was told by my father that I was adopted less than two years before" finished Tetsuya his tale. He had decided to altered the story of his life, in order to prevent any leaks about the Shinobi World... **from now**. He remembered the conversation he had with his father two hours before about the mision.

 _"You shall not reveal to any one your identity, unless you deem otherwise, but before you hadve to asked me to do it. Is that clear?"_

 _"Understood, Hokage -sama" said Tetsuya._

"You have to meet my friends, you will like them!" Said Lance

"I will be honoured, but before I want to talk with Dumbledore-sama. Where I could find him?" Asked Tetsuya

"His office is located on the seventh floor. You have to go left, then straight until you reach the Grand Staircase. You have to go upwards until you reach a door wth a golden seven on it. Then, if you take the left path, you will find a gargoyle made of stone. You have to give it a password, which is "Jelly Beans". Good luck!" said Moony.

"Thank you, Remus-san. Lance-kun, can I meet your friends later? How about we meet in 30 minutes, in front of the 7th floor door" Tetsuya suggested.

"Ok for me, I will talk to them" answer Lance

 **(15 minutes later, Dumbledore´s Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

"Dumbledore-san, my father and I have talked before meeting you in the forest, and we have decided that the undercover mission could be finished whenever I wanted" Tetsuya explained.

"I understand and I acept that condition" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. I will inform tou-san about this. If we have nothing more to discuss, I had arranged a meeting with Lance-kun and his friends in 15 minutes"

"I wish to ask you something. Would you mind to come with me in a month to the house of a friend?" Dumbledore asked "I have the feeling that I will need a new teacher for a class"

"Of course. I will be honoured" answered Tetsuya.

"Excellent, you are dismissed, but before, would you mind to share your secret with a small number of individuals I trusted? They could help you to practice your magical abilities in order to start as a Fourth Year" Dumbedore asked.

"Let me think about that. See you in a few days, Dumbledore-sama"

Tetsuya exited the office and reached the staircase, that began to sink in the floor. He was wondering about the people that his client (Dumbledore has signed the mission contract) had mentioned, along with the reasons of reveling his true identity (or age, because he was acting as a younger version of himself)

( **7th Floor Door, Grand Staircase Tower, 15 minutes later** )

"I am excited to meet him. I wondered what he was taught in Japan, and the training he must had received, because the Japanise wizards are secretive about that" began ranting Hermione Granger, one of Lance best friends. She has bushy brown hair along with brown eyes. Some distinctive features of her were: the large front teeth, and the bossy attitude she inherited from both of her parents

"Hermione, calm down. His brother has arrived only one hour ago, and you wanted to pester him about academic things?" said Ron, another of his best friends. He has red hair, along with blue eyes and lots of freckles in the face and arms.

"Ron is right, Hermione. Let him settle and you can asked him about that tomorrow" added Neville Longbottom, another friend, who is not a member of the famous Golden Trio, a group known of the adventutes they had every year.

They were waiting for some minutes, until the door opened, and they watched the newcomer. He was taller than Lance, with a fit appearence and tanned. He was wearing a black and sleeveless turtleneck, along with a pale red hoodie, also sleeveless; and grey trousers with bandages in his kness. In his feet, he was sporting some kind of black sandals (based on what Asuma was wearing in The Lost Tower).

"Hello, I am Sarutobi Tetsuya, or as I was named at the time of my birth, Potter Harry. Nice to meet you" the newcomer said, before bowing at them

"Where were you living?" Asked Hermione, obviously wanting to asked more and more and more questions

"I was living in a small village in Japan,and I was homeschooled in the magical arts, therefore, this is my first time in a wizarding school, because I have requested to be transfered for just one year. Lance-kun had told me about you, Hermione-san, and had also added that you loved to asked questions to everyone at anytime. Apart from that, you love to read and learn more things everyday, and hate people that tended to slack off" answer Testuya, while having a feeling that this girl will hate to work with lazy Naras: even they are some of the best strategist in the villages, they are known of their laziness.

"Lance, what have you told him about us?" asked Neville with worry about having more secrets revealed about them.

"Nothing more than you have a love for plants,Neville-san; and you are a chess master, Ron-san" answer Testuya, while hidding the information he has obtained from observing them.

After some more questions, in which Ron and Hermione started to bickered again (something that reminded him of his brother and not-so-secret girlfriend), he announced to them, that he wanted to rest in the room that he was provided within the Potter Quarters.

( **1 month and a half after, day before the 1994 Quidditch Wolrd Cup Final)**

Testuya has managed to learned the theory of the firs three years of Hogwarts using Shadow Clones (a useful trick to learn information in a short space of time), and the practice was near the same level, using the wand he had bought in the Diagon Alley (along with poison ingredients and books about certain recipes that Hebi-chan will love). Said wand was made from a cherry tree, along with a heartstring from a dragon. The lenght was 11 and a half inches, and was quite flexible. Also, no one in Hogwarts had caught him, outside from his brother and group of friends. He prefered to be invisible and practice his stealth, an useful Shinobi skill.

The manor of his biological family was very huge, with three-story height, five main bedrooms, along with three guest rooms, and four bathrooms, a large dinning room and a beautiful living room with a nice fireplace. The house was cleaned by some creatures called house-elfs and they love to serve a witch or a wizard, because of a bond between them. His bedroom was located on the top floor, and was painted with a pale blue color, with a window overlooking a lake. He was told by his parents everything he has to know, in order to blend for the time being.

The night before the final match of thw QWC (a sport that Testuya began to love, giving the violence of the players; and the possibility of bleeding, along with multiple bone breaking; while thinking in a remote part of his brain, if Anko has totally corrupted him) he was sleeping in his bed, when he heard a scream, that had came from his brother's bedroom, located on the opposite wing of the floor he is currently at.

"Lance-kun, are you alright?" He asked

"I just have a nightmare, but was strange, because its seemed to be real, like a vision from someone. I found that strange, beacuse I was taught how to occlude my mind" Lance said

"Lance, are you OK?" asked Lily with a tint of worry in her voice and was wearing a red night-robe over her nightgown.

"I had a nightmare about something related to him, but it should be impossible giving that I should have no connection with him" answer Lance

"Do you have done your meditation exercises, as you have been told to do every night before sleeping?" asked Lily with a motherly tone.

"No" said Lance with a guilty look "I was excited about tomorrow match and I forget"

"Don't worry, Lance-kun. I understand your feelings. Now, lets go the rest for tomorrow. We have to be fresh"

( **Day of the QWC Final, Potter House, 7 AM)**

"Hurry up, we are going to the Burrow, and then to the spot to take the Portkey" said James

"My hair, what had happened with my beautiful hair?" screamed Sirius girlishly while hiding himself in a bathroom, trying to hide the purple and pink streaks he was sporting.

After some minutes, in which Sirius has thrown a curse to James in order to avenge his sexy hair ( ** _his words, not mine_** ), they arrived at the Burrow, and proceed to travel some miles, to reached the meeting point. Tetsuya had already know the Weasley Clan, and was laughting internally, because of the similarities between Kushina-sensei and Molly Weasley (and sometimes Lily Potter had a Kushina-like moment). Both of them were readheds, and had a bad temper when they are angry, but unlike Molly, Kushina had a bit of potty mouth, and she oftenly cursed in front of her studients. The twins reminded him of Naruto, because they scream PRANKS, TROUBLE and many other things, just watching them. The older brothers were just cool. The eldest was working with the goblins as a curse breaker (working with seals along with warrior-like beings, who love to battle, is a think Tetsuya appreciated), and the second one, worked with dragons (as a Fire Style User, he _has_ the _necessity_ to learn more about dragons). But the third one, reminded him too much of the some members of the Civilian Council, a stuck-up boy with a snobby attitude along with a pompous and ambitious personality. The youngest member of the Weasley Clan was a girl, who has a great resemblance to her mother in terms of personality, but with a streak for mischief, similar to the twins.

They were walking through the forest talking about the incoming match (or in F&G case, pranks), when they reached the meeting point with the Diggory Clan, who was composed by Amos Diggory, a fellow worker of the Ministry of Magic of both James and Arthur; and his son Cedric, who is a young man, who appeared to have the same age as the twins.

The news of the rediscovery of the long-lost twin was known by a few individuals, mainly the members of the Order of the Phoenix (under an oath not to revealed anything), the Tonks (whose daughter was in love with Remus, and Remus was in love with her; so Tetusya was planning to have the two confess to each other, like he was planning, along with the rest of his friends, the love confession between Asuma and Kurenai), and certain workers of the MoM (Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory and some Unspeakables)

They reached a clearing, in which stood an old and moldy-looking boot in the ground, waiting for them. The man known as Amos Diggory had a friendly personality, and has grey hair that reached his chin, along with glasses ( ** _I will use the Amos Diggory from the film rather the one from the books_** ). Situated in a circle around the boot, they grabbed a piece of it, and suddendly, Tetsuya felt a pull on his navel, and was trasnposrted to a clearing, dominated by docens of tents with different flags attached to the poles.

"Here we must split ourselves, Arthur and James. See you in the match"

"Bye Amos. Come here, Weasleys. This way" said James, guiding them to a pair of tents near a pond.

"Please, enter and get confortable. We need to rest before the match" said Mr Weasley.

The tent from the inside resemblance an apartment with five bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen, along with a living room with some couches. The apartment has a faint smell of cabbage. The other one was smaller, but without the smell. They decided who will sleep in each tent, and after that began to make a bonfire, in order to prepare some food. During the small lunch, some friends of the adults arrived, along with the three older Weasleys, using Appariton (a useful skill that Tetsuya wanted to learn right now). The twins made a bet with a random man dressed in a yellow robe with black stripes ( ** _guess who?_** )

( **QWC Final Stadium, Dartmoor, Great Britain)**

"How far up we have our seats, dad?" asked Ron

"Think about this: when it started to rain, you will be the first one to notice it" said a voice with a condescenden attitude and arrogant speech, similar to a Hyuga way to speak. The owner of said voice reminds Tetsuya of a Hyuga even more that his voice. He has long blond hair and an air of superiority, with long black robes. He was with a boy, with a great resemblance to the older man.

"We are going to the Ministry's becnh, with a personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge" bragged mini-HyugaLookAlike.

"Do you said something?" asked Testuya in a Kakashi-like tone with a bored expression in his face.

"How you dare to speak to me like that? How are you? Are you one of Potter's Mudblood friends?" shouted the idiot.

"Shut up, Draco. Lets get out of here, I don't like to be near scum" said the Idiot Sr "Enjoy the match as much as you can"

( **5 minutes later, Top of the Stadium** )

"Do you like them? I already told you this seats were wonderful" asked Amos.

"Look, the teams are entering the pitch. There is Troy! And Mullet! And Moran!" Said the twins simultaneously.

The team perform a lap around the pitch and then, a shower of sparks formed the shaped of a creature clad in green (Tetsuya had to supress a shudder, while thinking about another green-clad thing). Chorus of 'Ireland' were heard all over the stadium

"They are the Bulgarians" cried James, Sirius and Ron.

A figure began twirling around with his broom, and a great sector of the stands formed the same picture of a boy with thin eyebrows, straight nose and black, short hair ( ** _5 points to the first one to know how is this person; except you Mr Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for breathing around me heavily and another 20 for blinking too much during my lesson_** ).

"Good evening. As the Minister of Magic, its a pleasure to welcome you to the Final Match of the CDXXII Quidditch Worl Cup. I leave you now with Ludo Bagman" announced Cornelius Fudge

"Thank you, Minister. Now, lets welcome the refree, Asaf Mustafa" said Bagman. A bald man entered the stadium with a red ball. A pair of black balls started flying around, along a small golden one.

During the match, which holds moments of violence, including broken noses, and a moment in which Krum nearly knocked out the other Seeker, the match end when the Snitch is captured by Krum, resulting in the victory of Ireland (the only member of the Bulgarian Team that actually managed to do something was Krum) with a result of 170 against 160.

( **30 minutes later, Inside the Tent** )

The group was having a party after the match, when Mr Weasley and James heard a scream outside. They went to imvestigate it, along with Sirius and Remus. The twins began to sing a song to Ron about his love for Krum, which led to a childish argument between him and Hermione about crushes (Tetsuya heard sometthing that sounded liked Lockhart).

"There is a bet about both of them getting together?" Asked he silently to Lance.

"Since First Year. Do you want to take part?" He answer.

"Yeah. I said he will confessed first in two years. I bet 5 silver coins"

"Five Sickles, Sixth Year, Ron first. Ok" Lance write in a piece of parchment.

The adults enterd the tent with worried expressions, and began to pack their things away.

"We are leaving now. There is an attack outside. Get back to the Portkey and wait for us" ordered Mr Weasley.

"I will helped" whispered Tetsuya to James.

"Don't use violence, and try to capture as much Death Eaters as you can" he aswer back.

In the chaos, it was easy to him to blend with the crowd, and dispelled the Henge. In order to protect his identity, he took his ANBU mask out, and put it in place.

( **Another place, QWC Campsite** )

The Death Eaters were near a group of defenceless children, along with some young women with platinium blonde hair (a veela all of we love is with them), when a shadow appeared in front of them, shielding the youngers.

"Who are you?" Shouted a masked figure.

"Your worst nightmare" answer said shadow with a creepy voice, while throwing needles to them, hitting in specific places, rendering them unconscious.

"Are you OK?" He asked the children.

"Yes, thank you" said them in unison.

"Take care and watch your backs" told the shadow before dissappearing in a puff of smoke

(1 hour later **_(the events from the movie of the attack had happened leaving Lance K.O.)_** , Destroyed Campsite)

A man was walking through the wreckage, kicking pieces of burnt wood. He took of his wand and shouted a spell.

" _Mosmorde_ "

A big and green skull appeared in the sky, with a giant snake coming out of the mouth. The man was grinning and notice a body that began to stir. He decided to kill the potential witness, but stopped in his tracks when he heard voices near his position.

Lance was waking up, when he spotted a stranger, that started to run towards him. He escaped and heard his friends calling for him.

"Lance-kun, are you OK?" Said his brother.

"Yeah, thanks. Wait a minute, where were you?" He asked "you were not with us after leaving the tent"

"I got lost, so I decided to get back in my tracks and I found Ron-kun and Hermione-chan. We have been looking for you, when we spotted you" he answered

The strange thing in the sky began to glow brighter, and Lance neatly collapsed due to the pain in his scar. Then, a group of ten appeared surrounding them, and threw them a jet of red light. Tetsuya managed to get them ducked in order to avoid the spells. A man with combed hair and moustache was pointing them with the wand and askin who has summon the Dark Mark, at the same time the adults arrived to protect them.

"They have not summon it, Crouch" James shouted "they are mere children"

"That is Voldy's mark, no?" Asked Tetsuya, earing some chuckles in the group "so the group that attacked, the masked ones are his lap dogs"

"I remebered to watch a man, right there. Unfortunately, I didn't managed to see his face"

The Weasleys and the rest, decided to return to their respective houses in order to rest

* * *

 **And cut. I have never write so many pages, nearly 8 pages, for an story. My updates will be sporadic, because I have a very busy schedule, so I hope to began the next chapter before New Years Eve. Please, Read and Review, my dears, and enjoy the world of fanfiction. Sorry for the short match, but I wanted to give you this chapter. Also, the match was the same as in canon.  
**

 **You are dismissed.**


End file.
